With respect to the present invention, it relates in part to an improvement over my invention of U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,238 which issued Aug. 19, 1975. In my previous patent, the invention related generally to a quick wiring, stab-in ground terminal for an electrical outlet plug receptacle. The present invention with respect to the outlet plug receptacle embodiment represents an improvement over the device of my prior patent.
In the prior structure, the stab-in connector was comprised of separate and distinct pieces over and above the conventional pieces forming an electrical receptacle. Thus, while this device worked fine, it did necessitate that manufacturers who chose to proceed with a push-in, ground gripping terminal, had to increase manufacturing costs. This increased manufacturing cost was necessitated by the additional pieces needed in forming the ground wire, stab-in terminal.
Therefore, a principal object of the present invention is to achieve the advantages of my prior structure with a plug-in receptacle which allows forming of the ground terminal stab-in as a part of the conventional pieces of such an electrical receptacle.
Yet another object of this invention is to achieve an electrical receptacle which employs a quick wiring, stab-in ground terminal which is formed in part by the electrical plug mounting strap.
An even further object of this invention is to provide a duplex plug receptacle which has a quick wiring stab-in ground terminal which is formed in part by the plug mounting strap and which has a tool access aperture for insertion of a tool to deflect the wire gripper to allow release of a gripped wire quickly and easily.
A further object of this invention is to provide a snap-in, quick connect wire holder which may be conveniently snapped into the wire receiving aperture of an electrical box. Using a snap-in connector in combination with an electrical box allows for quick and easy insertion of power wires into an electrical box. This avoids the time consuming process used with the prior art wire connectors which often employ a device which is inserted through the electrical box aperture which is threaded and thereafter a lock nut is threaded on the back side. Such a process is extremely time consuming. The quick snap-in connector is much easier to install. It is also easier and quicker to remove, if removal is necessary.
It can therefore be seen that the primary objects of the present invention are to provide two quick connect devices, both of which can be used by electricians to save considerable amounts of time.
Also, the object of this invention is to provide these devices in a structural form which is economical, easy to manufacture, and easy for use. In particular, it is a primary object of this invention to provide two devices to aid electricians in wiring, which are low in cost for manufacture so that the receptacles may be manufactured and used for their convenience in wiring without any significant accompanying cost increase.
Finally, with respect to the electrical plug receptacle, it is yet another object of the invention to provide a push-in ground terminal, which not only forms a part of the plug mounting strap, but which is positioned at a location on the device such that it does not interfere with the electrical spacings between the line and the neutral contacts of the plug receptacle.
The manner of achieving each of these objects will become apparent from the detailed description of the invention which follows hereinafter.